Snowbreeze
Snowbreeze is a slightly slender, cool-toned dark-gray she-cat with a very light cream, almost snowy white color on her chest that ends around her midriff, a wispy-like tail with this light cream color gracing the tip, stunning pale blue eyes, a small healed scar on her throat,and thin legs with skinny wrists and small paws. Darker gray freckles dot her cheeks and the bridge of her black nose, the bottom half of her toes are faded dark gray as well, and her head is narrower than usual but not noticeably so compared to breeds like the Oriental. Her eyes appear more green when next to green things, and go back to blue everywhere else. Gets more freckles around forehead, knees, and forelegs when exposed to sun. (Can cats do that? I doubt it. . . ) She slouches often without realizing. Idiosyncrasies:She has one lone freckle on the left side of her middle toe on her right front paw, nearing the pad instead of tips (A bit to the right of the middle knuckle on human fingers if you get my drift :P), and her left hind paw’s middle toe is shorter than usual. Her left eyelid has a freckle in the center, and a smaller one to the left. Despite being part Turkish Angora, she is a shorthair, and has regular ears instead of big ones. Even though her tail is wispy, it is not fluffy nor does it possess huge, long fur. (I might edit this later, because I made it way too complex I'm sorry :P ) (If you have her with bangs, they would be side-swept and to the left (first person view ^^)) Personality Snowbreeze can be sensitive, and approaches new situations as a shy and quiet person. Once you get to know her, she can be very bubbly and talkative, and most likely loud. She will try to make her friends happy, and may be a little too sappy around them if they let her. She doesn't get angry often (but we all have our limits :P), and ever since BlogClan, she has tried to think positively instead of her former negative. BlogClan has also helped her become less stressed and helped her reconnect with her simple, (dare I say) sweet side, which she had trouble finding self-confidence earlier on. Now she's just fine with it! She is impulsive and will say something that sounded fine in her head but regretted it soon after, or in the moment. She also overthinks a lot of the stuff she says and sometimes tries to change it, or ask if it is okay, or just overthinks it without doing anything. She gets uneasy if she does something she feels like others might find wrong. If you ask her a deep question, she will try to seriously give a deep answer. She also usually gives long, detailed replies to people, whether they like it or not. :P She is an ambivert, and so likes to hang around people and loves friends, but also values her alone time to relax afterwards. She doesn't like it if she is left alone and bored for too long, yet also gets tired after spending hours cramming a whole bunch of stuff in one day with a person, partially because she feels like she needs to have them have a good time, for some reason. Sometimes though, she likes this kind of thing. Confusing :P She can be certain ways to certain people. Sometimes she sounds like the only emotion she ever feels is happy. The theory behind this is she thinks she developed this so her emotions wouldn't absorb her in public. She also does this to ease tension if any is around. She is trying to change this, however, and wants to not be seen as the clown but more of a serious person when times call for this. She also finds it a bit hard to put genuine emotion in her voice and her facial expressions even though she feels it, and is struggling with that as well. But she still enjoys making people laugh,and jokes around to make sure everyone is having a good time; and, more so in real life, cracks jokes and makes funny faces and enjoys it when people find them amusing. She also has anxiety about things in the day that can be something as simple as having a tutor come over (She's home-schooled), or something big like public speaking. She does weird things and overreacts in some situations to keep herself safe, and then realizes how awkward it was afterwards. Now, she'd probably be fine, but she feels like she has to do it. All of these fears tend to tie into one thing: Losing control. She likes to have control over her emotions and health. These fears are more vivid and harder to deal with than regular performance anxiety, (Not trying to be mean or anything hgnfgh) and it got so bad that she once quit a class entirely because she had to preform on the last day. And she wasn't even through half the class yet. On the Blog Snowbreeze is a bit more active on the Blog. She joined on October twentieth, 2016! <3 She sometimes goes to The Hug Page to rant and/or give advice, although sometimes all she can say is 'I'm sorry.' She likes to go to the Tavern and post about stuff, and sees how everyone's day is going. She is also joining Name that Apprentice, and likes to go to the Discussion Pages and roams around the Spoiler Pages. She sometimes checks out the Fan Name generator and the Warriors names page, as well as the Poll page. She is making sure she stays active on the Blog. Friends * Wafflepaw * Darkpaw * Daisypaw * Stoatpaw * Fallenpaw * Cheetahspark * Swanfeather * Blueheart * Spidersong * Libbypaw * Willowpaw * Rosepaw If you feel like we are friends, go ahead and add yourself to the list! If not, that's fine too! It is just there if wanted. I KNOW I'M RUINING YOUR FURSONA PAGE RIGHT NOW BUT EVERYONE MUST KNOW THAT SNOWY IS THE FRIENDLIEST AND KINDEST PERSON ON EARTH LITERALLY ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE ON THE BLOG SERIOUSLY BE HER FRIEND YOU JUST HAVE TO LIKE HER ~ Swany On the Wiki Snowbreeze is trying to be a little more active on the Wiki, and hopes she's doing a good job. She technically joined on May fourth, 2017, but she made her new account on March third, 2018. She likes to edit stuff, go on message boards, and join the Live Chat. Another thing she's joined is Name that Warrior, and the Banning Page. She's also trying to earn various badges. Oh, and reading basically everyone's fursona page as well as editing her own. She wishes she could be more active on the Wiki, but has forgotten to do almost everything on it because she was gone for so long! (Whoops! :P ) She has made a roleplay character by the name of Silentpaw(song), and is hoping to become more active here that way as well. Quotes "I am currently tying to change my profile picture" - Me on BlogClan's Discord server "I listened Petteri Punkaunono . . . he's not bad! Or it's not bad. Gosh I am ghieghw confused" - Me trying to explain this guy's music to Swan on Discord "SO HOT A HOT TOHR HOT NRDGD" - Me trying to sing/type Blackpink's cover song "WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL TYPES" - Me yelling about why did I decide to type in all caps while doing a voice chat "WE WILL SLAM IN THE GINAT MEOJIES" - While talking to Spidey about emojis on Discord "Shhot for the stars I mean shhoit I mean shot NO I mean SHOOT FINALLY" - while in the Wiki's Live Chat "Creppy" - her obviously more perfect version of the word 'creepy' yes I know how to word what are you talking about Trivia * Basically everything I added on my fursona (Except for the base colors, of course) I have in real life, which is why it's such a long description. * IF people draw her fusrona, they don't have to make it to the letter. She enjoys it when some go out of the box and make up new and interesting designs! * I once found a five-leaf clover, and have found about three or four four-leafed ones! We have a clover patch in our yard :P * My birthday is June tenth, 2003. Should have been September twenty-sixth, but nope! * I'm very good at treading quietly on my toes and sneaking up and startling people. Sometimes. *cough* ( >:) ) (It's happened a lot okay this totally counts as a fact shhssshsh) * Possesses two phobias: Emetophobia and Aeronausiphobia, Emetophobia being the major fear out of the two. Aeronausiphobia is kind of similar to Emetophobia, as it is the fear of vomiting due to airsickness. Emetophobia is the fear of vomiting in general, for any reason. * I learned about the Blog from one of Moonkitti's videos. * I love to sing, read, draw, sometimes explores writing, and being in nature. Especially loves forest scenes, winter landscapes, and bodies of water. * I bike, swim, ski, and am learning how to skateboard, and like to run from time to time. * Because of some of these sports, I have broken my right arm and wrist, and sprained my left wrist, as well as breaking or spraining my thumb (A long time ago, I don't remember much about it, except that it hurt :P). * I've had an experience with many leeches once. It wasn't ideal. :P * I am pretty dang pale, which makes me wonder sometimes why I didn't make my fursona white? :P And the prefix is Snow? Why is it dark gray?? :P * I enjoy girly things, such as makeup (Though I only wear it on special occasions :P), flowers, the color pink, dresses, etc. * Despite the fact above, I usually do not dress up that way. :P * If I could be in a Clan, I'd pick either WindClan or RiverClan, and would maybe be a medicine cat apprentice. This would be hard, as the fears of sickness as seen earlier would get in the way. (Yep, I have a whole fact dedicated to that :P) * I am a Hufflepuff, a Wampus, and my patronus is a Greyhound. (Which is the most cat-like dog. Coincidence?) But I took the quiz again and ended up with Orca. Hmm :P * I love to read what people put in trivia sections. It's just so fascinating! * I enjoy grammar and try to be correct whenever. * I use the ':P' face a lot here, don't I? * I am very curious as to who would read my whole fursona page and all of these facts, which are weird and so 'interesting' :P * This coding was made by the amazing Spidey, and Waffle constructed the categories and layout ^^ Gallery XwODqXf.jpg|By Gladepaw HyuCPJ9.png|By Lupinepaw snowbreeze_by_willowpaw124-dce04yo.jpg|By Willowpaw (Wistep) Screenshot 2018-06-15 at 18.09.16.png|By Daisyfrost Snowbreeze-by-Ottefrost.jpeg|By Otterfrost Screenshot (114).png|By Aspenpaw Screenshot (497).png|By Silversong DSC05470 (2).JPG|Like the only real-life cat that comes even close to my fursona. Not to be used as a big reference but I thought I'd add it anyway because I'm weird like that :P (It's a Turkish Angora :P) Screenshot (166).png|Another attempt at me trying to find a realistic photo. :P Other places on social media I have a YouTube channel called Treetop Gardens, though I've never posted anything. :P (YET) The reason behind not posting is that I am trying to improve and finalize things with my art. (I want to animate.) I have a DeviantArt account by the handle of SoftHint, where I usually post things. Most of the art is old, though. :P https://softhint.deviantart.com/ I have an imgur account called GettingSomewhere, although I rarely post things there. The art is really old. Shh. :P Find me on Discord! My username is VanillaTea (Snowbreeze) #0636. I go around in ghost mode, but will stop to chat whenever I log on and see new messages, so no worries there. I may take a few days to respond, but not on purpose! I also have a BlogClan account. Find me there as ButterIsGud1000. (Just kidding :P) Category:She-cat Category:Warrior